Romano and the Lizard of Jaen
by suessepup
Summary: The Lizard that once ran free, destroying objects and kill live stock and people, is suppose to be a fairytale, an old Spanish Folktale but what will happen when young Romano finds out that it is still alive in well?
1. Chapter 1

"And that was the end of the lizard of Jaen," Spain said to the young Romano. Spain sat in a chair next to the boy's bed. Only the side lamp was on. There was a small red headed boy in the next to Spain.

"That was a terrible story. You keep changing the solution too," the boy said angrily, criticizing the story he was told.

"I'm sorry but there are several conclusions to the story," Spain said as he stood up. He smiled at the boy as he went to turn off the light. He made sure the night light was on though. Before, he had left it unplugged and Spain was awakened by a painful head-butt when he just got to sleep.

The boy was not done of course. "If they had gun powder, why couldn't they just shoot the lizard? They wasted gun powder that way."

"The lizard's skin was too thick to get the bullets through, Romano," Spain tried to explain. It was a fruitless effort though.

"Then if it was so thick, how could the solider have killed it with a sword in your other version of the story?"

"He found the lizard's soft spot then," Spain tried. At this rate, they would be up all night. The only way to satisfy Romano was to agree with him, tell him he was right (and usually that you were wrong).

"The bullets would've found it too, idiot."

Spain sighed in defeat. "You're right," he said finally as he moved his chair against the wall. He looked at the victorious Romano on his way out; a small crossed his face at the adorable young boy. He let out a quiet squeal before Romano made his last comment for the night.

"Of course I am right, tomato bastard," was all Spain heard on his way out. He left the door slightly ajar as he made his way to his room that was right next door to the small Italian's room. He never locked his door in case Romano needed him but he kept it close. It wasn't long after Antonio's head hit the pillow that he was out. No need to could tomatoes tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around midnight that the lamp light escaped from the dark child's room. Romano was awake in his room, a bit frustrated. He was on a quest once again to find the restroom in the large Spanish house.

"Damn it," he cursed silently as he opened door after door finding nothing but bed rooms or storage room (maybe a library in there). The house was so big that Romano had difficulties find the bathrooms even in day light. "Where is his damn bathroom?" he grumbled. He was beginning to dance because of the pressure on his bladder. After awhile, he began to dart in great desperation for a bathroom. It was a blessing for the red haired boy to find the restroom at the last moment.

It was then, when he was heading back to his room, that he saw it.

Spain was asleep, dreaming of the red faced Romano and tomatoes. It was a typical dream. He usually dreamed of Romano or his pirate years before England defeated him. He sat up abruptly as he heard the scream of his beloved Romano. He found no sign of the rude boy in his room, which made him, panic even more. Where was Romano?

"Spain!" another frightened cry for help came from Romano. It made the Spaniard run faster, his feet barely touching the floor it seemed, until he reached the frightened boy. Romano sat curled up in the corner of the hallway, tears rolling down his face. His eyes were wide with fright and focused on the poorly lit yard outside of one of the windows. "S-Spain, w-where were…you…damn it," he struggled to say to the older man.

"Romano, are you okay? What happened? I heard you scream," Spain said as he knelt down next to the boy he took care of Spain could tell how frightened Romano was as he quickly hid himself in Spain's arms.

"B-bastard, I could have died. What kind of thing are you keeping out there?"

"What do you mean? Did you get frightened by my tomato plants out there?" Spain said with a chuckle. It was no laughing matter though. He had no idea what might have scared the Italian this much. His statement only proved to make him even more upset.

"O-of course n-not! There was something out there! I saw it!" he yelled in return.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. No tengas miedo," Spain said, ending his dialogue in his own language.

"Damn it! I told you not to speak like that! I can't understand you if you do!"

"Sorry, sorry but if you had learned it when I taught you; we both could be speaking it."

"I don't want to learn your stupid language! You yelled at me when I said that crap to your boss too," Romano said. A hiccup followed the angry testimony from the boy. His face was red and wet as he looked away, trying to act tough while he still shook from fright.

"So cute!" Spain commented quietly before putting the boy down. "Let me look and see if it's still out there."

Romano nodded as he tried to clear the tears away from his face. "Be careful," he muttered quietly, as if he didn't want to be heard. Spain heard him though but acted like he didn't to please the boy as he opened the window.

The sky was pitch-black outside and he could feel the warm, humid night air on him. He narrowed his emerald green eyes but he still saw nothing. The usual cheerful Spaniard frowned. He had half expected something out there. At the least, there should be a squirrel. He saw nothing but that poorly lit yard that he had seen earlier.

"There's nothing out there, Romano," Spain informed him. "You must be unnerved by my story. Come on, amigo. I'll let you sleep with me tonight." He shut the window before leading the young Italian boy to bed. Neither Spain nor Romano saw the quick movement past the very window Spain just closed. A pair of yellow eyes flashed by before they disappeared into the night….


End file.
